


i'll hate you forever and ever

by likeplutoandpersephone



Series: you're just the evilest of villains, felix! i'll hate you forever and ever! [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette has some ... interesting misconceptions about sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Love, First Orgasm, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, but you don't need to read both to know what's going on, fodlan does not have sex ed, i put this in a series with my previous felannie work, me seeing a cute and pure ship: okay but what if they had sex, they go well together but they both stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeplutoandpersephone/pseuds/likeplutoandpersephone
Summary: In all the time Annette had spent devouring romance after romance, swooning over the dashing knights and brooding villains, she hadn’t really thought it would be as great as they described it in the books. She was a practical girl, after all. She knew all too well that real life wasn’t like it was in the stories.In hindsight, she had been very very wrong.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: you're just the evilest of villains, felix! i'll hate you forever and ever! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	i'll hate you forever and ever

Annette had read a lot about kissing.

_When he kissed her, her heart stopped beating. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Fireworks burst. His kiss was life-changing. Her whole life had been building up to this moment. She would never be the same again._

…and so on and so forth.

So you could say that kissing had a lot to live up to.

In all the time Annette had spent devouring romance after romance, swooning over the dashing knights and brooding villains, she hadn’t _really_ thought it would be as great as they described it in the books. She was a practical girl, after all. She knew all too well that real life wasn’t like it was in the stories.

Annette had read a lot about love.

Annette _loved_ love. Specifically, she loved reading about it. For herself, she wasn’t too certain. It was hard to believe that something like that would ever actually happen to her.That was okay, though. Annette didn’t need a sweeping romance. The idea of never falling in love didn’t really bother her. She had so many friends and family that she loved. That was what was _really_ important in life, not some silly notion of “true love.” Romances were nice for escapism, but she knew there were much more important things.

In hindsight, Annette mused vaguely, she had been very very wrong.

When Felix kissed her, her heart _did_ stop beating. She _did_ feel butterflies. Fireworks _did_ burst.

Annette didn’t know if she was in love. She _did_ know that she thought about Felix all the time. That she wanted to be with him no matter where she was or what she was doing. That she felt borderline addicted to him. She was probably being clingy and annoying, but she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to be with him.

It felt almost arrogant to think that she was in love with him. How would she know about something like that anyways? She had never been in love before, so how could she _tell_? The books were frustratingly vague about this part. They always “just knew” and it was “obvious” to them. What Annette _really_ wanted was a detailed breakdown of all the symptoms of being “in love,” like with any other illness.

_If you are experiencing heart palpitations, shortness of breath and dizziness, these may be signs of a serious condition called “love.” Contact your doctor immediately if symptoms worsen._

Like, the other day. They had been kissing on her bed and Annette had gotten so overwhelmed she had had to leave the room and wait for 10 minutes before her heart stopped racing and she could calm down. She could tell she wanted something _more_ , she just didn’t know what it was. There had to be something that came after kissing, that couldn’t be all there was to it. She had read about _it_ in… certain confiscated texts, but they had always been so vague and Annette couldn’t even begin to imagine what it entailed. Apparently men were different from women _down there_ , they had a “member.” But what would that even look like?

To Annette’s intense mortification, she kind of wanted to find out.

Good girls definitely didn’t feel this way. If Annette was a good girl, she wouldn’t want to say “Wait, no,” when Felix said, “We have to stop,” and started pulling away from her. She wouldn’t feel this restless itch that kept her up at night and had her pressing her thighs together in frustration. She wouldn’t even be _thinking_ of doing these things with someone she wasn’t married to. Annette understood so little about these things. What if they had already done _that_ and she just hadn’t realized it yet? Oh god, what if she was pregnant _right now_?! Annette pinched the skin on her stomach. Oh god, was that a bump?! House Dominic’s reputation would be sullied. No one would ever want to marry her. Her father had given up his name to protect their family’s reputation, and she had selfishly ruined everything without even thinking. He would be so disappointed in her.

Just the thought upset Annette so much she had to stop and take several deep breaths.

Oh, but what if Felix got bored with her because she wouldn’t _do things_ with him and he dumped her for someone who would? Wasn’t he supposed to want more than this? Wasn’t he getting frustrated? The one time her mother had ever had “the talk” with her, she had sternly warned a young Annette that men only wanted ONE THING from a woman. They had been together for months and all they did was kiss. Someone tall and beautiful and experienced like Lady Dorothea suited Felix more. When the two stood next to each other, they just looked _right_ together, in a way she and Felix never did. That thought almost upset Annette even more.

With all the pressure her heart had been going through recently, Annette was becoming worried she was actually developing a serious heart condition.

Annette sighed as she brushed her hair. She had just woken up and she was already thinking about Felix. She wanted to go to his dorm to look for him but it was probably too much. She had just seen him the night before. They had been cuddling on her bed and she had wanted to ask him to stay the night but she was worried he’d get the wrong idea.

As she headed out the door, she wondered idly if Felix thought as much about her as she did about him. Probably not. She didn’t understand what Felix was thinking at all. Sometimes he would act so sweet and other times he would be so rude to her. He reminded her of a pet cat she had had as a child. Every night Snuffles would curl up with her to sleep, rubbing up against her and purring, but during the day he would completely ignore her no matter what she did.

She entered the dining commons. She spotted Sylvain and Felix standing in line together. As Annette watched, Sylvain said something to Felix, then slung his arm around him. Felix shoved him away with an irritated expression.

Yes, Felix was definitely just like a cat.

“What is it?” Felix asked as she got in line behind them.

“Oh nothing,” Annette said, smiling. “Meow~”

Felix turned bright red.

+++

They were in her bed, kissing.

Though, could this even be considered kissing anymore? In Annette’s experience, kissing didn’t feel this…intimate. Like her whole body was on fire. It didn’t even feel like kissing anymore, it was so hot and wet. She couldn’t help but moan.

Felix pulled away suddenly. “Fuck,” he muttered. He reached down and adjusted something.

“What is it?” Annette was panting. She tugged on the collar of his shirt. “Don’t stop.”

“We shouldn’t,” he mumbled, but he leaned down and kissed her again. Annette wrapped her arms around him, kissing back enthusiastically.

“I want,” she managed to say between kisses. “I want more…”

_I want to go all the way._

“You don’t know what you want,” Felix’s voice was a strange mixture of frustrated and awed as he placed his hand on her inner thigh. He had barely touched her but it was like he had set off every nerve ending in her body. Annette moaned loudly and shivered.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re wet. Look at this, it’s all over your thighs.”

“I’m sorry!” Annette scrambled to sit up. “I didn’t mean to… It’s dirty isn’t it?”

“It’s not a bad thing and it’s not dirty, so lie back down.” Felix snapped. Annette quickly did as he said.

Felix’s irritation quickly faded as he watched her. “Do you ever…touch yourself down here?” His hand kept rubbing her thigh and Annette was very aware of it. He was touching her idly, as if he wasn’t even aware he was doing it. His hand was rough and calloused from swordplay and it felt impossibly good against the smooth skin of her inner thigh.

“No,” Annette flushed, avoiding Felix’s eye as she spoke. “I mean…ladies aren’t supposed to do that kind of thing.”

“You should try it,” he leaned down to whisper in her ear. Annette squeaked. “I’ll teach you how.”

“Oh! I mean you don’t have to…”

“You don’t want me to?” Felix removed his hand and started pulling away.

“No!” Annette gasped. She grabbed his hand before he could get too far away. “I just mean… only do it if you want to!”

Felix smiled and kissed her cheek. “Trust me. I really want to.”

Oh my god, he was reaching under her skirt. Oh my god, he was touching her over her underwear. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygo—_

Felix’s finger brushed against her sensitive nub. Annette jolted and cried out.

“Fuuuck, you’re responsive.” He started rubbing her in circles as she whimpered and twitched. “Does kissing always turn you on this much?”

Annette didn’t respond. She barely even heard what Felix had said. She had never felt this way before. “Yes? No? I don’t know. What did you just say?”

“Nothing,” he said. Even with her eyes closed, Annette could hear the smile in Felix’s voice. He stroked the length of her then pressed his finger against the yielding fabric. It kind of felt like he was pressing _into_ her. “Annette, can I take off your underwear?”

“Uhh,” Annette opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her eyesight was oddly blurry. “Sure.”

He started taking off her underwear, unbearably slowly. Annette kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Her undergarments were so wet they clung to her skin as Felix peeled them off. She couldn’t look at what he was doing, it was too embarrassing.

And then he was touching her. His fingers were touching her bare skin. Oh god his fingers—

“Ahhh!” Annette cried out. One of his fingers was _inside_ her. Felix pulled his finger out slightly and then thrust it back in. When he did, he hit a sweet spot inside her that made her clench down hard on his finger. A wordless noise passed from her mouth and she felt like she had been struck by lightning. Felix cursed softly. When he started moving his hand again, Annette grabbed it and held him still, unable to take any more pressure on that sensitive spot.

“W-what was that?” Annette asked weakly when she finally finished trembling.

“That…” Felix tickled her there and Annette fell back against her pillow, crying out. “…is how I’m going to make you come.”

Annette laid back, overwhelmed with emotions. Every time he touched her, a shock of pleasure jolted through her system. She didn’t understand how there was a place on her body that could make her feel so good just by touching it.

“Spread your legs. I want to see you.”

Annette did as he asked. She felt wanton and shameless with her legs spread in the air. She could feel the cool air on her bare sex, which was completely on display for Felix to look at, but oddly, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“That’s it. Just let go. You’re so hot like this, Annette.” He was kissing her thighs, kissing higher and higher.

She felt something wet on her bare sex. “Felix!” Annette opened her eyes and the sight of his face pressed between her spread thighs had her clenching down hard on his fingers. “F-Felix, I feel weird…l-like something’s going to come out of me…”

“Good. Are you ready to come for me Annette?” Felix leaned over her and Annette could feel something…hard pressing against her body.

“Yes,” Annette whined. She didn’t completely understand what it was she wanted. She had no idea what it would feel like to come, what it would be like to let go but she wanted to find out. She wanted it more than anything in the world. “Felix, _please_. I want it.”

He licked and kissed her neck, her ear, her throat. If Annette had somehow managed not to notice the hardness against her before, it was impossible to miss now. It was so hot and urgent against her, and he was grinding it against her leg. _A penis_ , she thought with a thrill. He thrust his fingers inside her. Something squirted out of her.

Annette opened her mouth and cried out soundlessly. A burst of fluid gushed out of her, coating Felix’s fingers. When he lightly touched her again, even more came out.

Felix started moving his hand away. “Wait,” Annette said. She reached down with a hand and started rubbing her herself clumsily. When her hand brushed against his she jolted. “More.”

He touched her gently and more fluid came out, like an endless fountain. How could there be so much?

“Okay. Okay.” Annette gasped when she couldn’t take it anymore. She was breathing hard and her whole body was coated in sweat. The clothes she was still wearing felt like they weighed fifty pounds. “Please stop.”

Felix pulled out his fingers. Annette covered her face with her hands. She couldn’t bear to look at him after what they had just done. Her whole body was sensitive and tingling and she could smell the heavy scent of sex in the air.

“Annette, are you okay?” Felix reached out and touched her cheek lightly, his voice concerned. “Let me grab you a towel.”

Annette listened to his footsteps recede as he walked away. When she shifted her position she could clearly feel the large wet patch on her bed. She felt like a five year old who had peed the bed.

Felix was gone so long Annette began to think that he wouldn’t return, that he had been grossed out by what had happened, that he never wanted to see her again. She was halfway into a panic attack when she felt the warm, wet towel between her legs. She hadn’t noticed Felix’s return and she flinched, startled.

“Sorry, is it too hot?” Felix asked gruffly.

“No.” Annette managed to answer.

He wiped her down gently. The hot towel felt good against her sensitive skin but she couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“Felix, if I get pregnant you have to take responsibility!”

Felix completely froze. “ _What?_ ”

“It’s just,” Annette uncovered her face and sat up, though she still couldn’t quite look Felix in the eye. “I know that the Dominics aren’t as powerful or as rich as the Fraldariuses and normally we would never make a match but if I get pregnant I’ll be ruined and no one will want to marry me and—“

“Sorry, you think you’re _pregnant_?” Felix cut her off in disbelief.

“Oh. Well.” Annette had to pause to think. “I mean, I don’t know. I know you don’t get pregnant immediately but I read that women can only reach climax during intercourse so I thought that maybe you put it in and I just didn’t notice…”

“Annette, if I ‘put it in’ like you said then you would definitely notice. Immediately.” Felix sighed and pinched his forehead. “I just fingered you. You can’t get pregnant from that. Also, reaching climax is completely normal for women.”

“Oh… I see.” Annette blinked. “Um, are you mad at me?”

“No.” Felix let out another sigh but he was smiling slightly as he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “I figured you didn’t know much, but I thought you’d at least know about masturbation and pregnancy. I should have checked with you before going further. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault!” Annette protested. “I wanted to do it too and I had a really good time! If anything, it’s me that should have tried to find out more about sex since we were dating. Please don’t apologize.”

“Even so…” Felix sighed. “Did _anyone_ teach you about sex?”

“Just my mom telling me not to do it.” Annette admitted.

“Please tell me you know what a penis is.”

“I know what it is!” Annette protested, mortified. “But I’ve never seen one before…” Annette found herself staring at Felix, suddenly overcome with curiosity. “Can I? See it, I mean.”

Felix gave her a pained expression. “Not right now. It’s really not a good idea.” Annette tried to suppress her disappointment as he flopped down on her bed. “Well, it’s decided. Tomorrow I’ll ask Professor Byleth give you a crash course on sex education. It’s better if you learn from a woman. And we’re not doing this again until you can completely explain everything to me.”

“What, why?!” Annette blurted out without thinking. When Felix raised an eyebrow at her she quickly looked away, blushing. “I mean. Fine.”

There was a comfortable silence for several moments. Annette felt herself beginning to drift off.

“Also,” Felix’s voice broke through Annette’s cozy haze. When she lazily opened her eyes to turn towards him, he was looking away from her, a slight flush on his cheeks. “Now that my old man is dead, I can do what I want. It doesn’t matter how rich or powerful the Dominics are. If I want to marry you, I will.”

“Oh…” Annette looked away from him, blushing hard. What she had said to Felix earlier could totally be taken as a proposal, couldn’t it?

“So…just pay attention to what the professor tells you. You’re a good student so I’m sure you’ll learn it all in no time. And when you’re done you can show me what you learned.”

“Felix…” Annette was trembling with embarrassment, but somehow she didn’t feel angry. Instead, she felt oddly… happy. “You’re a villain!”

Felix was laughing too. He kissed her and she could feel herself melting. “The evilest of villains, I know.”


End file.
